In general, fluoropolymers are known to be flame retardant and have low smoke emission qualities. On the other hand, polyolefin materials are often used as insulators as they have relatively good electrical properties and are economical, but generally have poor flame retardant and smoke emission properties when compared to the fluoropolymers. Both fluoropolymers and polyolefins have been utilized as insulating materials for various wire and cable applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,106 relates to compounds containing polar functional entities which can be grafted onto the surface of fluoropolymer powders to obtain grafted fluoropolymer powders having modified surface characteristics. The grafted fluoropolymer powder is used as an adhesive to join dissimilar materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,081 relates to blends comprising a non-polar thermoplastic elastomer, a polar thermoplastic polymer selected from thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU), chloro-containing polymers, fluoro-containing polymers, polyesters, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymers, styrene-acrylonitrile copolymers, styrene-maleic anhydride copolymer, polyacetal, polycarbonate, polyphenylene oxide, and a suitable compatibilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,125 relates to a fluorine-containing polymer alloy comprising a grafted fluorine-containing polymer (a) and a polymer (c) containing no fluorine atom, said grafted fluorine-containing polymer (a) comprising a fluorine-containing polymer (d) having hydrogen atoms bonded to carbon atoms of its main chain and a grafting compound having a linking group capable of grafting to the fluorine-containing polymer (d) and a functional group capable of providing an adhesive property, grafted to the fluorine-containing polymer (d).
The industry needs insulating materials for insulation and jacketing of cables, wire or other applications which are economical and have desirable mechanical properties such as tensile strength and elongation, desirable electrical properties, as well as flame retardance and low smoke emission. Several barriers inhibit the blending of polyolefin with fluoropolymers by conventional means. The polymers themselves are incompatible. Differences in processing temperatures have also been barriers.